Neo Hansa - Nova
Neo-Hansa is a small Baltic based kingdom located in the Baltic region of Europe. It spans across the territories of Lithuania, where its capital, Klaipeda, is located, Livonia, Estonia, Prussia, Poznan, and Uppsala. The towns of Neo-Hansa include: *Klaipeda (Capital) *Riga *Parnu *Tallinn *Konigsberg *Poznan (Olimpia) *Uppsala History Before the creation of Hansa (Hanseatic), the Baltic and North Sea was a jumbled mess of independent city states, all connected loosely to each other. Those city states, the most prominent being Bremen and Hamburg-Lubeck started saving up for their nation. As time went on, more Baltic towns were created and invited over. Finally, after a long time of saving, growing and expanding, the Hanseatic Nation was created, and the Baltic and North sea towns now had a banner to fight under. Swedish Tensions Before Hansa was made, there was another nation in Northern Europe called Sweden, led by Arizona19. Sweden had bribed 2 towns, Bergen and Gotenhafen, to join Sweden, plus they settled in Hanseatic land. Understandably, Hansa was annoyed about this, and they started talking with Sweden. Unfortunately, Hansa's leader's Discord crashed as talks were on the way, and the Swedes percieved this as war. So they threatened to war Hansa and take multiple towns. Luckily enough, before things got hot, Hansa's leader's discord started working again, and peace talks were made. Hanseatia Before Nova was even released, there was an idea to connect all the main Hansa cities quickly and efficiently. At the time, there was only one airline, FlyNovus, but the government wanted to gain money from this. They decided to start the first ever state-owned airline, HansAir. On October 1, the airline, now called Hanseatia, was formally launched by cvkoning, LisPisCringe, and FlyNovus CEO Airplaneguy9. The new airline was been set aside $2k in capital, with the remaining costs and debts to be paid using state taxes. Currently, the airline is in a standstill, because the new Hamburg-Lubeck Int'l Airport has not been built yet, and the leaders' decisions to focus on gaining more land. The New Konigs Hansa had been a republic/democracy until recently, with multiple parties. After LisPisCringe gained power and cvkoning resigned, the state was not sure what ideology to pick. After some consideration, and with the permission of Burroow (Gotenhafen), Hansa became an oligarchy, with the 2 konigs (kings), LisPisCringe and Burroow ruling over, as well as the town leaders/House of Nobles. The capital was also moved to Klaipeda, in real-life Lithuania. Unification with Frisia and the formation of Frisio-Hansa Before the unification, Hansa and Frisia were split nations. After some negotiating and deals, on Monday 18 November, at roughly 7:00 pm CEST, the 2 nations unified. Creation of the Neo-Hansa and the U.N.N After the split of Frisia and Hansa, Hansa turned into an oligarchy once more and renamed itself to Neo-Hansa, as the 5th and last form of the Hanseatic state. Soon, Hansa was surrounded by an almost empty Baltic, with the ruins of Sweden and Finland covering the area. It expanded rapidly, from its core in Lithuania, it took Tallinn, occupying northern Estonia, aswell as Uppsala in the former ruins of Stockholm, Konigsberg, in Prussia, and Poznan, further inland in Poland. Soon, Neo-Hansa started working with the 1st most powerful nation of that time, Great Britannia, to form a new U.N for this world. After careful diplomacy, the nations of Great Britannia, Neo Hansa, Utah and the Eastern Federation formed the U.N.N. (United Nations of Nova).Category:Nova Category:Nations